brèves étapes sur la longue route
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles et mini-fics, assez générales:: 1ère vignette : Ginko, la routine. 2ème : Ginko et Adashino, entre deux vagabondages. 3ème : Adashino, collectionneur et pas aventurier. 4ème : Nui, au bord des ténèbres. 5ème : anonyme, avant l'arrivée du mushishi.
1. Ginko, travail de routine

**Titre** : travail de routine  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Mushishi  
**Personnage** : Ginko  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Urushibara Yuki

**Prompt** : « Elle va pas se recouvrir toute seule, cette maison. »  
d'après Koklico sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre '12 chez Drakys)  
+ Spéciale Halloween

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Cette maison est hantée, tout le monde le sait. Plusieurs personnes ont tenté de s'y installer, aucune n'y est restée plus de quelques mois. Jamais un an. Tous ont trouvé de bonnes raisons de s'en aller au plus vite.  
On n'a jamais rien vu. Les occupants n'ont jamais parlé de ce qui les avait chassés. Elle est hantée, voilà, mais on ne sait pas par quoi. Fantômes, malédiction immatérielle ou Mushi...

Ginko écoute attentivement l'histoire que lui raconte la voisine. A priori, il ne sent pas ici la présence de Mushi. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Il va voir...


	2. Ginko, Adashino, point d ancrage

**Titre** : revenir de temps en temps et repartir  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Mushishi  
**Personnages/Couple** : Ginko, Adashino  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Urushibara Yuki

**Prompt** : « Ou par _le_ faire tuer en cours de route! »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre '12 chez Drakys)  
+ Spéciale Halloween

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Routard par nécessité plus que par libre choix, Ginko ne reste jamais bien longtemps en place. Sa présence attire les Mushi et par un étrange retour de choses les Mushi l'attirent. Mushishi par destinée... Ses pas le mènent régulièrement là où l'on a besoin de lui. Puis son travail effectué, il repart vers l'inconnu. Sans plan de route.

Parfois, quand son sac se fait lourd et sa bourse légère, il s'en retourne voir Adashino. Le collectionneur est devenu comme un point d'attache pour lui vers lequel il revient régulièrement. Mais jamais définitivement. Il a pris goût à sa vie vagabonde...


	3. Adashino, de loin

**Titre** : de loin  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Mushishi  
**Personnage** : Adashino  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Urushibara Yuki

**Prompt** : « ils craignent que leur nouveau producteur, ne leur offre peut-être pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux. »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre '12 chez Drakys)  
+ Spéciale Halloween

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ce qu'il y a de mieux avec les Mushi c'est quand même quand quelqu'un d'autre que vous leur fait face. Adashino les collectionne, indirectement. Il se passionne pour les récits les impliquant. Plus que tout, il aime les objets qui portent la trace de leur passage. De préférence, sans en contenir d'encore actif.

Car ces êtres restent dangereux. Les rencontrer pour de vrai coûte souvent beaucoup. Les objets qu'il récoltent s'accompagnent régulièrement d'histoires tragiques.  
À les fréquenter par procuration uniquement Adashino préserve peut-être sa vie, mais pas forcément sa santé. La fascination qu'ils exercent sur lui aussi à son prix...


	4. Nui, l ombre de sa famille

**Titre** : au bord des ténèbres  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Mushishi  
**Personnage **: Nui  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Urushibara Yuki

**Prompt** : « Soudain, une ombre apparut devant lui et au moment où elle se rapprocha, il s'évanouit de peur.»  
d'après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre '12 chez Drakys)  
+ Spéciale Halloween

**Notes** : peut-être basé sur l'anime? j'ai vérifié l'épisode en question mais je ne me souviens plus de son équivalent dans le manga  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Nui, de peur de ne plus jamais revoir son mari, son enfant, sa famille, refuse de s'éloigner de l'étang au Tokoyami. Elle ne tentera pas de détruire le mushi : pour quoi faire ? Par vengeance ? Elle n'est pas de taille et cela ne lui rendrait pas ses proches pour autant.

Elle ne peut pas renoncer. Elle reste. Elle observe. Elle continue à espérer qu'ils existent toujours, quelque part, au fond des ténèbres, et qu'elle trouvera un jour un moyen de les retrouver. Elle n'ose pas y plonger directement. Elle a encore peur de l'inconnu, autant que de la séparation. Elle attend...


	5. une future victime de mushi

**Titre** : ailleurs s'il y est  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Mushishi  
**Personnages** : une Victim-of-the-Week et un Mushi d'épisode  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Urushibara Yuki

**Prompt** : « Il va voir...»  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre '12 chez Drakys)  
+ Spéciale Halloween

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! lance le grand frère dans un mouvement d'humeur.

Le garçonnet, trop jeune encore pour comprendre que les grands aient besoin de temps pour accomplir des tâches sérieuses et ne puissent pas jouer avec lui tout le temps, prend l'ordre au pied de la lettre. Obéissant, il le laisse à son travail et va explorer tout seul tous les endroits où ils jouent d'habitude quand Maman le permet.  
Mais chaque endroit qu'il visite est vide. Grand frère s'est moqué de lui !

C'est alors que, près de l'étang, il voit miroiter une forme étrange. Il s'approche...


End file.
